Hijo
by C.S Alvarez
Summary: Una simple palabra: Songfic


**Bla bla bla derechos de autor y todo eso, y ah… sí, eso la canción de llama El hijo de Hernández, he ahí la letra XD por lo general en un songfic trato de no narrar nada ya que… la canción se supone que es la narración así que ¡Nos vemos!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Comienza la guitarra, y una batería se hace presente, realmente, no hay nada mejor que una buena canción…

_**Soy quien soy,**_

_**¡No preciso identificacióóón!**_

_**Se bien de dónde vengo y donde voy.**_

_**Porque soy lo que soooooy, y no quien quieras vos.**_

–Tienes problemas, chico.– Hablaron, a oídos sordos, palabras mudas.

Realmente no importaba quién le hablase del tema, era irritante y estúpido para él, porque, ¿No le podían dejar en paz? Eran una molestia insistiendo a cada rato con las mismas palabras, ¡Siempre lo mismo! Lo mismo, no importa en dónde, cuándo o quién, siempre decían las mismas palabras con las mismas palabras: **Te pareces a tu padre. **¡Esa detestable frase, ja, ¿Y quién lo dice?! Eran puras tonterías para él.

_**Usted me confunde y no sé ¿Qué pretende?**_

_**Ya le explique pero se ve que ¡NO entiende!**_

_**¡Y esa equivocación es un error grande!**_

_**¡Yo NO SOY el hijo de Hernández!**_

–¿Por qué no respondes?– Insistió la tormentosa voz. –Sabes que es verdad que cada vez que te dicen algo así, te enojas sin sentido, ¿Por qué?–

–Eso qué te importa.–

Tal vez era un odio de miles de años, pero no, solo era odio de nacimiento, tal vez… ¿Simplemente no lo comprendía? Su corazón, según casi todos los que conocía, (y a quienes no) estaba confundido, ¿Realmente importaba no poder recordar casi nada? Tal vez pero esa no era su culpa, sino de él, porque, prácticamente fue su culpa el estar en su estado actual.

–Qué niño tan terco…–

_**¿Qué me importa que diga ese papel?**_

_**¡No tengo nada que ver con él!**_

_**¡No voy a mentir aunque me lo demanden!**_

_**¡Yo no soy el hijo de Hernández!**_

–Asakura, te estoy hablando.–

Tonterías, su familia no lo comprendía aunque… ¡Todos estaban muertos! Todos menos ellos dos, y sabía demás que "él" estaría por ahí, con la misma cara que tenía desde… quién sabe, tal vez incluso desde antes de existir, preferiría ser el hijo de su tío que de él, y eso ya era bastante, en serio, era mucho decir.

–¿Y ahora qué quieres?–

–Responde.–

–¿Y si no quiero?–

–Te obligo.–

_**Usted se piensa que soy cínico**_

_**¿Qué culpa tengo yo de la casuística?**_

_**Si mi apellido es idéntico…**_

_**¡Es lógico dice la estadística!**_

_**¡No me siga, ni me pida!**_

_**¡Que sea cómplice en tu mentira!**_

–¡Déjame de hablar, ya vete!– Le gritó histérico, siempre molestándolo, ¡Ya basta! No era difícil dejarlo vivir su vida a su manera, era SU VIDA no de nadie más y qué importaba de dónde hubiera salido, si es que entenderán, igual seguía siendo él y su elección era libre.

–Tienes que admitirlo, está…–

–¡Está escrito y bla bla bla ¿A mí qué? Me importa un comino lo que diga!– Respondió de mala gana, caminando más rápido.

–Solo tienes que afirmarlo, los apaches lo necesitan.–

–¿¡Y eso para qué!?–

–No te lo puedo decir.–

–¡Ahhhhh!–

_**Soy quien soy,**_

_**¡No preciso identificacióóón!**_

_**Se bien de dónde vengo y donde voy.**_

_**Porque soy lo que soooooy, y no quien quieras vos.**_

_**¡Mi personalidad no va a cambiar! **_

_**¡Porque alguien diga como tengo que actuar! **_

_**¡Pero yo no permito que a mí nadie me mande! **_

_**¡Yo no soy el hijo de Hernández!**_

–No es el nombre correcto y lo sabes.–

–¿Y qué, me pediste un nombre no? Jajaja, nos vemos.–

–Ah… mocoso, me estás matando, mejor lo escribo yo y ya, eres un malcriado.–

–¿Ese no es tu problema, no?–

–Gracias a kami-sama que no.–

–Pffft, y ahora me hablas de mi tío, eres una molestia.–

_**No voy a ser otro porque a usted le conviene**_

_**Aunque mi declaración me condene**_

_**Sé quién soy y ande donde ande**_

_**¡Yo no soy el hijo de Hernández!**_

_**No entiendo nada de genética**_

_**Pero aun no soy tan esclerótico**_

_**¡Como para creer que soy la réplica!**_

_**¡De mi trágico árbol genealógico!**_

_**No me siga, ni me pida **_

_**Que sea cómplice en tu mentira **_

_**Soy quien soy, **_

_**No preciso identificación. **_

_**Se bien de dónde vengo y donde voy. **_

_**Porque soy lo que soy, y no quien quieras vos. **_

_**¡Yo no soy el hijo de Hernández! **_

_**¡Yo no soy el hijo de Hernández!**_

–Si tan sólo…–

–¿Si tan sólo qué, comprendiera ¡Comprender qué exactamente!?–

–Olvídalo, no entenderás jamás, siempre serás un necio.–

–Pues entonces púdrete, jajaja.–

–No sé por qué te sigo intentando convencer, mejor, velo por ti mismo.–

–¿Eh?–

–Hola.–

–¿¡Tú!?–

_**Sé de dónde vengo, se dónde voy**_

_**Por eso se dónde estoy, no me avergüenza lo que soy**_

_**Sé cuál es mi lugar y adonde pertenezco**_

_**Lo que no me corresponde y lo que merezco**_

_**Soy sangre de mi sangre y soy mi costumbre**_

_**Mis hábitos y códigos y mis incertidumbres**_

_**Soy mis decisiones y mis elecciones**_

_**Soy mis acciones, solo y en la muchedumbre**_

_**Soy mis cadencias y mis creencias**_

_**Soy mi materia y mi esencia**_

_**Soy mi presencia, mi ausencia, mi conciencia**_

_**Y mi experiencia, soy mi procedencia**_

_**Soy mi pasado y mi vigencia**_

_**Soy mi herencia y mi experiencia**_

_**Y esta vivencia es la referencia**_

_**Con otros me une y me diferencia**_

_**Por eso no pido que mi camino desande**_

_**Seguiré erizando aunque me desbande**_

_**Que mi voz rebote contra los Andes**_

_**¡Yo NO SOY el hijo de Hernández!**_

–¿Por qué me odias, jijiji?–

–Arrrg… ¡Lárgate, eres la última persona en el universo a la que quiero ver!–

–Pero dime ¿Por qué?–

–Hmmmm… ¡Porque sí ¿Ok? Eres un idiota, una flojo, un debilucho, una persona estúpida y me harta estar contigo!–

–¿Y si no me hubiera ido?–

–…–

–Lo comprendo.–

–No, no comprenderás jamás, maldito idiota.–

–Entonces ayúdame a entenderte, jijiji.–

_**No, no soy el hijo de Hernández…**_

_**No, no soy el hijo de Hernández…**_

_**No, no soy el hijo de Hernández…**_

_**No, no soy el hijo de Hernández…**_

–Sólo te diré una cosa, Yoh Asakura, yo soy quién soy y tú para mí **no eres mi padre**.–

_**Soy quien soy, **_

_**No preciso identificación. **_

_**Se bien de dónde vengo y donde voy. **_

_**Porque soy lo que soy,**_

_**Y no quien quieras vos.**_


End file.
